The Trap
by sTk
Summary: While searching for news reports on youtube, Light comes across a video from the late L who has passed recently. The only problem is it's dated today.


Ryuk smirked, his teeth almost glowing in the moonlight. Before applying an apple to his mouth. "How does it feel to have killed your last foe."

Light laughed a little devious laugh, glancing into Ryuk's eyes, "Orgasmic…"

Ryuk could have choked. He was not expecting that. Not even Shinigami took sexual pleasure in killing someone it was just something they had to do and it was a necessity and…

"Relax, Ryuk. I was…uh…" he paused to think, before tossing another apple up at the Shinigami. "I was joking."

The apple missed completely and hit Ryuk's closed mouth to which Light turned, almost worried. "Ryuk?

Light sighed. "Apple, Ryuk".

"Apple?!" Ryuk roared, before diving onto the ground and gobbling it up. It was lucky no one else could hear him otherwise strange questions would be asked about Light's nocturnal activities.

Light sat down on his computer chair and opened up his laptop. It was still on you tube.  
"Heh, lets see if anyone else is up for the kill, eh Ryuk."

"Do what you want, just let me enjoy this!" muttered the Shinigami who had found a bundle of twelve apples.

Light scanned the latest listings from the news channels. They were all the same since he had left them an hour ago, nothing really new that warranted the use of ink but then something caught his eye. It was previously being watched, and the image was that of an L symbol. The same L symbol his foe used.  
He felt his fist tightening as he clicked the image to the video. His eyes swung up to the username. His throat hurt. His eyes burned.

Lisa Live.

L is aLive.

_Impossible.  
It must have been old, it was the only explanation. He couldn't be alive. He was in my arms. I watched him die. I killed him. I KILLED HIM! How could that be a lie? It can't be a lie. He is dead_.

He averted his eyes to the date. It was a few months ago. L only died a few days ago.

"He is dead! Bastard. I almost had a heart attack of my own, how ironic would that have been L. EH?" he screamed into the screen before looking around at Ryuk. Eyes open but noone home.

"I get stuck with a junkie for a so called God of Death," he growled as he turned back to the screen. "L lets see what else you wanted the world to know…

Light clicked onto more videos and scanned. But the same pain returned.

Their was an entry for today. And L was on it. No symbol but the man himself. Within an instant it was playing. And there was no doubt. He couldn't get Ryuk to check in his condition. This was just all going wrong. Far too wrong.

L was alive. L was staring at him from his screen. He wasn't saying anything.

"Kira," he finally spoke.

Light shuddered, "It wasn't possible for him to see me," he thought. "The laptop was not installed with a camera.."

Then L smiled. And it ended.  
But the pain continued. Light smashed his fists downward onto the laptop. He could have broken it if he contained the strength. He didn't however.  
_  
L is alive. L is alive. L is alive. L is alive. L is alive. L is alive. L is alive. L is alive. L is alive._

I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead.

And so the god of the new world falls…

**************

Lisa removed her wig to reveal greyish white hair. A womanish blonde haired boy wiped his face roughly, taking off what appeared to be makeup. While a boy with goggles in the background puffed on a cigarrette echoing what everyone in the room was thinking: "Well did it work?"

"Lisa" turned, revealing herself as Near to both Matt and Mello.

"The you tube hack was successful. Light is Kira and we have his location. My part is over"

Mello cocked his gun. "So I can fulfil mine. For L"

Near turned back round to the computer screen, pressed a key and began printing out an address.  
"Don't convince yourself you're doing this for L, Mello. We know this is for yourself but so be it."

Mello sniffed. Then came a grin. "Near, you can't say you wouldn't kill him if you had the chance."

But Near didn't answer that question: "Either way Kira dies. Matt , you will dispose of the second Kira, Misa Amane."

Matt nodded, reaching in his coat for his lighter. "I get to do what I like first don't I?  
Mello growled. "Just make it quick. She could kill you, you know. She may look like an angel but she's just Kira's whore".

Matt turned away quickly from the others, and exited. "I'll check in when it's done."

Mello laughed. It was a wicked laugh but it was a pleasing laugh even to Near's ears. Then he placed his hand on Near's shoulder.

"Thankyou."


End file.
